


After K boys-only friendly get-together.

by rtz684



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mentioned Kamamoto, mentioned Kuroh, mentioned Suoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtz684/pseuds/rtz684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi where do you think you are touching, idiot!"</p><p>"Yata-san, I'll be going first!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After K boys-only friendly get-together.

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic is based on the CD Drama: Ofuro de Danshikai. I'm guessing most of you have listened to it already and if you hadn't, go check it out. Like... Right now. It's gold xD) I leave the link at the beginning of the fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come on, SOMEONE had to write this. Anybody. And it ended up being me ― if there is another fic based on this, I haven't read it. I mean, that fucking ending guys. We all know it should have ended like THIS ― No, it actually did but they cut that part out. I'm sure of it *determined face*

[Ofuro de Danshikai - audio and english translation](http://hikikomori-sama.tumblr.com/post/45348715969)

* * *

 

 

 

Yata still couldn't believe how he’d been pulled into such a surrealistic situation. No, it would be more correct to appoint this as absurd. He had no problem with onsen, of course, although he was more into jumping head first in a swimming pool and swimming and racing against his friends ‘til his hear was content; the feeling of hot water against his skin, relaxing all the muscles underneath was kind of nice too. And the whole ‘meeting in order to make new bonds’ in an onsen was a little weird, even more if he was to go in with a stiff man like the Black Dog, which was awkward but fine, he could roll with it. The Silver Clan did nothing against him. What he  **couldn't** roll with, though, was hanging out with a **traitor**. Not in an onsen, not anywhere. What had Kamamoto even been thinking!?

 

And even with that  ― and it had been so kind and cooperative on his part, everyone should thank him for this ― he had tried to tolerate it ― not that he was willing to go in there unarmed, not with a back stabbing traitor ― And what had he gotten in return? Fucking monkey ruining it all anyway by being a major asshole ― a major asshole wearing swim shorts ― and taking his frigging **saber** with him. Who takes a saber to a public place oh my God. So yeah. Not a nice atmosphere. Jokes and teasing coming this way, insults and more insults coming that way.

 

Not even ten minutes into the onsen and Yata was already pissed off, mostly because of Fushimi’s attitude and the rest at himself for… Getting distracted with unnecessary things. But who could blame him? It was just weird, wasn't it? It wasn't like SCEPTER4 had a summer uniform and, aside from his neck, face and arms — and a bit of his chest, since he seemed to enjoy hurting Yata by showing his burnt insignia right on his face so often.  — he hadn't seen his body in so long… So of course he couldn't help it if his eyes insisted in straying from the other’s face a little too much. He was still Saruhiko and he had seen his full naked body in the past — When changing clothes and stuff — but at the same time… His now rotten personality wasn't by far the only thing that had changed about him. And Yata didn't even want to think where all this pointless thoughts would have lead him if the goddamn swimming trunks hadn't been covering _the rest._

 

One thing that didn't change, though, was Fushimi’s poor health in general. The hot steam from the onsen ended up affecting him and he wasn't able to hide his vulnerability. Yata forgot about his irritation instantly — In the end he _was_ weak to Fushimi when the other let go of that sadistic façade of his. But when he tried to lend him a hand, Fushimi ruthlessly rejected his help and while it was not unexpected at all, after that Yata didn't feel like fighting any more. So going back to Mikoto-san and eating some meat it was –

 

As he was about to leave, he was called from behind. _Challenged_ , actually.

 

Feeling pissed all over again, he went back to Fushimi. Kamamoto and the others went ahead. Well…

 

-

 

“OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING!?” Yata shouted — more like squeaked —, eyes going wide at the hand which had moved under the considerably small towel tied around his waist. A very sensitive zone.

 

Fushimi was looking at him with dazed eyes. Although he had shouted defiantly to provoke Yata just a moment before, he was obviously still weak due to the vapours effects and the cold gaze and lopsided grin he usually wore when fighting where nowhere to be seen. Not only his eyes, his breathing seemed a bit heavier too and the skin of his face and body was flushed. The half opened mouth moved to form a noticeably lost and broken “ _Misaki_ …”

 

And Yata really _really_ shouldn't have reacted the way he did. _Fuck_. The tone his name was called in wasn't the characteristic creepy one and even though Yata knew that was due to Fushimi’s state at the moment… _In another context_ … ...There was also the fact that they were naked no more than a step away from each other. And… Fushimi’s hand, too. That _sensitive zone_ twitched without consent and Yata shut his mouth, mortified.

 

Fushimi lowered his eyebrows as if processing what just happened, staring at him with a confused gaze. He then looked down and his eyes widened too as he seemed to notice for the first time what exactly had he been touching for about ten seconds now. Yata’s skin looked as if it was having a hard time deciding between paling corpse-level or burning up like a stove.

 

He flinched, finally recovering from the shock. “H-HANDS OFF!” He screamed, shutting his eyes tightly and shoving the other away. Fushimi’s body didn't put any resistance and swayed back and forth, ending up even closer to Yata as a result. The redhead took a step back rapidly and his back met the cold metal of the lockers ― Fushimi had gone to the changing room to recover from his dizziness earlier, and he hadn't moved from there when Yata came back to make him regret his words, or that had been the original idea.

 

Fushimi placed his other hand next to Yata’s head for leverage. He still hadn't gone back to normal but his now lidded eyes where gleaming with something that while Yata couldn't quit place, it certainly had nothing to do with his condition. They stayed in silence for a moment, one with an unreadable fixed look and the other with obvious nervousness, tense all over. Only their heavy breathing could be heard.

 

That troublesome hand had been removed but Yata really didn't appreciate the current closeness, and the way those darkened blue eyes were looking at him was not doing anything to calm him down at all. He looked away, his thoughts boiling; and just waited for Fushimi to do something ― moving **away** for example ―, to say something ― actually, he rather preferred he didn't. _Stupid hormones and stupid voice and stupid thin and fit monkey body._

“Hm…” The other murmured, sounding between  pondering and appreciating something, and Yata snapped his head back at him intending to shout something like _What!? Got anything to say!?_ But then that palm was _there,_ again, brushing against him and whatever he had to say turned into a pathetic startled sound as he threw his head back hitting the lockers behind him.

 

Fushimi narrowed his eyes and a smirk slowly made it’s way to his lips. Yata panted for a moment before meeting that lidded gaze with his own still surprised eyes “W-What the fuck…” He said, indignant but not shouting any more and gripped Fushimi’s wrist trying to make him let go. His dick was starting to react to that foreign touch that he should be disgusted about…. And he wasn't. He needed to stop thinking about this. Right now.

 

The taller not only did not let his hand be pulled, ― what, the bastard was really regaining strength after all, that or he was really motivated about his current actions ― but curled his fingers a little more firmly around the shaft instead, giving a tentative stroke. A pleased sound threatened to escape Yata’s throat but he forced it down, swallowing. “Don’t mess with me, monkey. I'm serious.” He tried to intimidate but it came out a little bit weaker than planned.

 

Bending the arm that supported him against the lockers, Fushimi leaned closer. Seeing Yata in this state… Even if he kept refusing him, he was obviously being betrayed by his body. His gradually softening voice, the way his eyes where clouding… And what was more, the hardening hot flesh against his palm proved it. He hadn't wanted to do this at first, no matter how tempting Yata’s body had seemed from the moment they entered the onsen. No, this was totally unplanned and probably shouldn't be happening but before he knew it he was stroking Yata’s cock, having him trapped between his body and the lockers, and he just couldn't stop any more.

 

Thinking was starting to get harder. The last drops of water that hadn't been dried off where travelling down Fushimi’s body, so close to his, and with the lower distance that now separated them Yata didn't just hear the breath coming out of Fushimi's mouth, but could almost feel it on himself, warm air tickling his skin and mixing with his own. And the look on those eyes. Damn. Not just a disoriented gaze trying to regain focus.  Instead, now it was clear ― As clear as Fushimi’s eyes could be without glasses, at least ― shining with undeniable desire. That alone sent a shiver up down his spine and he started panting, feeling his temperature going higher.

 

Still he couldn't give in. No matter how good he was feeling, no matter how pleasurable the friction going on between his legs was. He just couldn't. Not with Saruhiko. He was… A traitor… They hated each other… What was even happening? “W-What are you doing?” He stuttered, giving up on the other’s wrist and placing both hands on his shoulders instead, trying once again to push him off of him. “Stop that…”

 

“Tsk. Shut up, Misaki.” Fushimi hissed, pressing his body against Yata’s and tightening the grip on his dick as he stroked it up ― To which Yata moaned, helplessly “It’s your fault.” Despite having their torsos touching now, he made sure that nothing below their hips did. There was a reason he hadn't gone naked as he was supposed to ― Just in case anything happened ― and he was glad he made that choice. He had been doing fine through the whole meeting; but the current situation was way too arousing to keep his body in check. Fushimi wasn't sure he would be able to hide his hard on for much longer ― And If Yata moaned like that again he was pretty much done for. Not that he was going to stop because of that. No way.

 

Yata gasped, feeling the pressure around him increase as well as the pace of the handjob. He closed his eyes and gripped the other’s shoulders tighter, panting faster and shivering in pleasure. That chest pressing against his with every muscle, every bit of skin, along with Fushimi’s mouth which was now panting directly into his ear were driving him insane. “How is this m-my fault? Aah―…” He moaned again, his arms trembling all the way from his shoulders to his nails, which where now digging into Fushimi’s back.

 

Despite that it _did_ hurt, those nails clawing at him where also the manifestation of Yata’s pleasure, and Fushimi welcomed the pain closing his eyes momentarily, with a delighted murmur. The dick in his hand was getting noticeably wet due to the pre-cum that had started flowing from the tip, and Fushimi stroked that particular zone harder with his thumb. Yata trembled in response, moaning louder into his ear. Once they had drifted apart, Fushimi had denied himself fantasying about Yata any longer. He had to become the enemy, the one the redhead hated the most, and he had to make himself believe in that too. He put together everything he hated about Yata and tried to keep it always in mind, forgetting all of the things he loved about him. But whatever the crazy fantasies he had had as a teenager regarding his best friend had been, he was almost sure he had never imagined him to be this sexy.

 

With the way his body was growing more and more sensitive and hot, Yata knew he was close. Don’t misunderstand him. It wasn't because of _him_. Okay maybe it was. But not because he thought of him like _that_. It was… Just… They were naked and… It was really hot there. For all the teasing he had gotten for it, yes, Yata was a virgin. A nineteen year-old virgin who… Might had been into boys. And Fushimi _was_ attractive ― That he couldn’t deny ― and to his surprise, fucking _good_ at this ― not that he could really tell, based on his non-existent previous experience, but it felt _incredible_. So yeah… He really couldn't help it. He was human Ok? The reason Fushimi was doing this to him was a whole mystery in itself but for a joke, it was going too far. However Yata was too lost in his own world at the moment to wonder about anything any more.

 

The pleasure he was feeling left no space for anything else in his mind, his body shivering constantly against Fushimi’s and Yata felt as if both of their skins were on fire “Sa-… ru-….” He gritted his teeth, finally reaching his peak; and came with a strangled cry — his body shaking violently and eyes shut tightly as waves of blinding pleasure flowed through him — and for a instant he stood completely still, on the tips of his toes, twitching as he spilled himself on the other’s hand.

 

Then the moment ended and Yata slumped backwards lifelessly, letting go of the other. He tilted his head to the side and flexed his legs slightly, feeling them weak under his weight; keeping his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Fushimi slowly let go of his softened dick but didn't move away, panting too, right next to him on the opposite side of which Yata had tilted his head to. They stayed like that until minutes later, when they had both calmed down completely. Only then Yata noticed something he hadn't before. On his left thigh — which had ended up in contact with Fushimi’s body at some point, too — something was poking him. Something _hard_.

 

Upon realizing what that **something** was, Yata abruptly came back to his senses and pushed on the other’s chest harshly, taking Fushimi by surprise and making him take some steps back in order to not fall. “I told you to _stop that_!” Yata snapped defensively, between angrily and scared, at Fushimi and his own actions. Questions like _Why did he do that? Why did I let him?_ or _Why did I like it?_ flooded his mind, and he knew that if he started thinking about them seriously he wouldn't be able to blame it on instinct, merely sexual desire or any of that bullshit he had tried to convince himself of while they where at it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try, though. Because the other option was a too dangerous train of thought.

 

Fushimi blinked at him, waking up from his own daze, and stared at Yata blankly. He then raised his hand ― the one he had been jerking the other off with, yes ― and turned it slowly one way and another in front of his face, giving the white fluid trailing down his palm and fingers the same blank look as if he couldn't really recognise what it was or where it came from — no… That look… It wasn't blank any more. It was fascinated. Yata’s ears flared up in embarrassment at the sight, and he pushed the other further to stomp away from there. He didn't look back.

 

Fushimi lowered his hand, his eyes never leaving it as he did so, and clicked his tongue. He too, didn't look back at Yata ― He stayed where he was, back curved forward, unmoving, gaze growing cold once again. Still, they shared the same thoughts.

 

That they were not going to read anything into this. They would never mention it.

 

That it never happened.

 

 

 

Still, they both kept thinking about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could act like this was based on a prompt and I'm a pure innocent girl that just did what she was asked to do. Or I could just say writing porn if fun, relatively easy, enjoyable to read and I wanted to try doing it. No, but seriously, after Yata's "Where do you think you are touching!?" and the way Mamoru made Saru say "Misaki" right after, it just couldn't be any other way (I mean. Sexiest voice ever.)
> 
> If you follow me on twitter (@nightstain) you might have read I had this Idol/Music Producer AU multi-fic project going on and I haven't abandoned it, but this term I'm attending maths class with this kind of face (O___O) because "Wtf is that number, I didn't choose human studies for this." Also I have to make a school project for universal literature about Shakespeare's Macbeth that is gotta be 40 pages long and I'm like "Just kill me now." So yeah. No time at all. Will get on with it in summer. For now, it's only going to be one-shots.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing haha. First time attempting to write smut, here!


End file.
